Gotei 13 Academy
by Hitachiin Shibo
Summary: 32 of the Characters from Bleach, in an academy. Things are going to get real. And sexy. It is High School after all. All your favorite pairings rolled into one. Don't judge by the summary     M for a reason.
1. Introductions

Yo. I like bleach, a lot, and I try pretty hard to keep characters, well, in character. However, I'm not perfect, and sometimes rules are bent. Let's get a few things out of the way.  
**1.** Ichigo is a _cumguzzlingslut._ He'll be bangin' a lot. And the the pairing listed is the one he'll end up in... somehow.  
**2.** There are a LOT of pairings. Some het, some slash, a touch of incest [IlfortexSyzael? yeah...]. Suck it up or leave.  
**3.** There's going to be a lot of sexy times. It's gunna get steamy, and kinky, and a little fucked up. Maybe. Yeah, probably. If you don't like, why are you here?  
**4.** There are... 32 characters used. There will be chapters where some aren't seen. They'll be back, don't get your knickers in a twist.  
**5.** I'm a slow ass updater. I'm sorry. I'll try to be quick, but well, yeah. I'll try to make it worth the wait.

Well, that's the important stuff. I hope you like it, really I do.  
DISCLAIMER/WARNING: I don't own. Lots of sex. Inappropriate language and themes for the lil'ins. If you don't like, go away...  
Enjoi.

[ALSO. THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION CHAPTER. IT'S SOMETHING I LIKE TO DO SO YOU KNOW THE CHARACTERS. THE LITTLE BIT OF PLOT THAT WILL EXIST WON'T BE INTRODUCED UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.]

* * *

Gotei 13 Academy

A loud explosion sounded and Dean Yamamoto sighed to himself, resigned. He knew that reprimanding Shiba Kuukaku, the academy's psychotic Chemistry teacher, would do him absolutely no use. It hadn't the past 236 times, but as Dean it was something he had to do. She would stare at him as he gave his speech on responsibility and safety in the school then smile, nod, and bow, saying she'd do her best to follow the academy's rules. Then in under a week she would manage to create another explosion in the lab, endangering the life of his students once more. He couldn't fire her, he'd already tried. As a student body favorite, when he'd fired her the first time, everyone had absolutely refused to take Chemistry unless he brought her back. It had worked and now she knew she could get away with whatever she wanted.

"Sir," his secretary, Kotetsu Kiyone entered the room rather noisily, "Kurosaki Ichigo is here."

"Alright. Tell him to come in." Yamamoto sighed. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the orange haired punk. Kurosaki entered the room with his usual scowl on his face, and sat in front of Yamamoto's desk without being invited to do so. He sat halfway down in the chair with his arms crossed, a glare settled across his face.

"What is it this time, Old Man?" Kurosaki growled out, annoyed at his frequent calls down to the Dean's office.

Yamamoto stopped his glare from forming, and collected himself. "Disrespectful as always, brat. Don't tell me you don't know why you're here, Kurosaki."

He smirked, not even bothering to act innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered smoothly.

Yamamoto sighed. "Of course you don't. You never do." He stood, and slammed his hands on his desk, glaring down at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, we know you were the one who spray painted the obscenities. We know you were the one who released the science department's snakes last month. We know you set off the fire alarm the month before that. Officer Shihoin knows it's you Kurosaki, and is willing to do anything to catch you. So listen up, one more prank, one more act of delinquency and you're done here at Gotei Academy."

Ichigo stood and smirked. "If you had anything, Pops, you'd have tossed me out by now. So if we're done here?" He saw the glare Yamamoto shot and walked out of the door. With a sigh Yamamoto sat down.

A few halls away in Kyouraku Shunsei's philosophy class, Ise Nanao tossed a book at the sleeping instructor's head. "Wake up you useless Sensei!" She screamed and immediately Kyouraku was awake.

"Oh, Nanao-chan, what's wrong dearest?" He asked. He realized his mistake as he could visibly see her getting more frustrated.

"What's wrong?" She shouted, to the displeasure of his class, as Ise tended to be very terrifying when she was angry. "What's wrong! You've slept every day for the past week instead of instructing!"

He blinked. "But Nanao-chan, isn't that your job?"

Every student in the class leaned as far back in their seats as humanly possible. Ise's hand reached up and slowly removed the glasses she was wearing. A true sign that she was about to explode.

"I...Ise-Sensei…" A brave girl raised her hand. "I think… I mean, it's fine if he doesn't lecture… we have our books." When Ise turned to her with a raging glare the girl quickly shut up and shrank in on herself.

"Now, now, Nanao Dearest. Don't scare the students." Kyouraku said softly. With a speed and strength nearly impossible, Ise picked up the chair near her and chucked it one handed at the lazy sensei's head.

Stark, sitting in the back row, lazily raised his head to look at what had been going on in the classroom. He'd been napping. He looked questioningly to the student next to him, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ise-Sensei is mad at Kyouraku-Sensei again." She explained calmly, although cringing when Ise-sensei's yells went up in pitch.

The bell rang.

Rukia grabbed Stark's hand and they stood.

Students flooded the halls, heading towards classrooms, lockers, and the cafeteria.

"Hey, what'd Yamamoto want this time?" Hisagi Shuuhei asked, approaching Ichigo where he was at his locker. At the sound of Hisagi's voice Ichigo turned and grinned brightly.

"To try to blame the spray paint on me." He grinned, and Hisagi rolled his eyes knowingly.

"You're a delinquent."

"You like it." Ichigo grinned, and pulled Shuuhei in to leave a light kiss on his lips. Shuuhei wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and smirked into the kiss.

"Maybe."

"Are we interrupting a moment, boys?" Asked a bubbly voice from a large breasted red head. Matsumoto Rangiku was grinning and Hitsuguya Toshiro was looking to the side with a disinterested look on his face. Shuuhei wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and smiled.

"Nope." They began the walk to the cafeteria chatting about their classes before. On the way they passed Grimmjow Jaegerjacques-Sensei's classroom.

Inside the room Jaegerjacques sat at the chair behind his desk. "Here, now." He commanded and Kira Izuru willingly followed the order. He straddled his Sensei's lap and leaned down for a kiss. Although Kira was in a position over Grimmjow, Grimmjow easily dominated the kiss. He bit down on Kira's lip hard and as Kira moaned out, he invaded his mouth, sliding a hot tongue over Kira's.

"Sensei…" He breathed out as they pulled away, both breathing heavily. "Is the door locked?"

"Of course." He growled, leaning into Kira to attack his neck. He viciously sunk his teeth into the tender flesh, easily bringing forth blood. Kira shouted out, and ground down on Grimmjow.

"Marks… people will… ask question." Kira managed out around heavy breaths. Grimm acknowledged him with a hum as he lapped at the wound. Kira by now had worked the buttons undone on his sensei's dress shirt and leaned away for a second so he could slide it off. Grimm just as quickly removed Kira's shirt to show a mashing of beautiful purple, yellow, and grey marks. The results of old and fresh bruises.

"Admiring your handy work?" Kira asked as Grimm stared and ran his hands over Kira's chest. Grimm grinned up at him before sliding his hands down to Kira's thighs and squeezing with enough force to break. Kira hummed low in the back of his throat and tossed his head back. Unable to resist the sight Grimmjow caught a pert nipple between his teeth and ground them slowly. Kira was squeezing his shoulders now and hunched over him.

Grimm slid one hand from Kira's thigh to his half hard erection and rubbed the head through the cloth. "Mmm, easily excitable?" Grimm said with a laugh, releasing Kira's nipple to attack his mouth once more. He shifted his palm over Kira who held back a groan as he became hard under Grimmjow's touch.

He shifted away and off of Grimm's lap to kneel before him. He ran his hands slowly down Grimm's thighs before palming his growing erection. "I'm not the only easily excitable one." He mumbled up at Grimm who was watching him raptly. Kira leaned forward and put his mouth over Jeagerjacques' now hard clothed erection and Grimm let out a slow hiss as he teased him. Kira ran a tongue over denim and Grimm shivered.

"Kira…" He growled. Kira smiled softly and moved back to remove Grimmjow's pants.

He was interrupted by a banging on the door. Kira looked up with frightened eyes and Jeagerjacques glared at the offending door. "What the hell do you want?" He growled out at the door.

"It.. It's Yamada Hanatarou, Sensei…" The boy on the other side of the door stuttered out.

Grimmjow groaned unhappily, and pulled Kira up with him as he stood. He kissed him harshly and growled out a hot, "Later." Then he fixed his appearance and walked to the door opening it only slightly.

"Uh... you, Um, Sensei, said I-I could turn in m-my pa-paper by 12:30 and still get f-full points… so um…," He lifted up the papers he held in his hands. Jeagerjacques snatched them from him with a growl and closed the door quickly.

Yamada stood there for a few minutes before rushing off to lunch. As he turned around the corner not paying any attention at all to where he was going he smashed into Ilforte Grantz. They bowled over and landed hard on the ground.

"The fuck…" mumbled out Ilforte. He brushed his long blonde hair away from his face and looked down at the freshman who'd smashed into him.

Yamada was blushing furiously and stuttering. "I-I-I'm s-s-so sor-sor-ry Se-senpai." He stayed sitting on the ground as Ilforte stood and brushed himself off.

"Whatever kid." He offered him his hand, which Hanatarou accepted timidly, and helped him up. "Later."

Yamada continued his rush towards lunch and Ilforte continued off towards his brother's classroom. As he was about to enter his brother's room, the door across the hall opened and Ukitake Jyuushiro stepped out, closing the door quietly behind him. When he spotted Ilforte he tilted his head and smiled softly.

Ilforte looked down to his feet as a blush graced his features. "Hello," Ukitake said softly. "How are you Ilforte?"

"Good afternoon Ukitake-Sensei. I'm doing well. How're you today?" Ilforte asked, wishing away his blush.

He laughed, before breaking into a light cough, and then grimaced. "Well, better than most days." Without noticing, when Ukitake had begun to cough, Ilforte had stepped closer to him.

"Do you need any help, Sensei?" He asked, concern bleeding in his voice.

Ukitake just smiled and shook his head. "I've survived this long; I think I'll be okay." Ilforte nodded and blushed more, embarrassed for even asking. "It was very kind of you to offer help however." He said sincerely. Ilforte was beet red.

"I'll be off, tell Syzael I said hello." Jyuushiro said before walking off slowly. Ilforte took a second to collect himself and force his blush to disappear. Once he'd calmed down he turned and entered his brother's classroom.

"Hey Syzael." He said coming and swinging himself on to his brother's desk. Syzael Aporra Grantz was up to his elbows in shark guts. He slid off his gloves and sanitized his hands before approaching Ilforte.

Syzael threaded his hands in Ilforte's long platinum hair and left a passionate kiss upon his lips. "Hello brother." He said in usual greeting. Ilforte smirked and Syzael moved to sit in his desk chair.

"You're a sick bastard." Ilforte said, still smirking. Syzael glanced up at him, and shrugged.

"Is it dissection day?" He asked, looking at the repulsive shark that his brother had recently been systematically taking apart.

Syzael nodded. "They're to open them up, sort the organs and label appropriately. " Ilforte shivered.

"Disgusting," he commented. His brother just smiled.

"Isane-kun," Unohana Retsu spoke to her assistant in a room on the other side of the school. "Could you take Ukitake-Sensei's medicine to him, as well as Kenpachi-Sensei's?" She flipped through her papers, seeing which other students or teachers needed to be given medicine at the time.

"Yes, Sensei." Isane said as she pulled out both of their medicine bottles from the cabinet in the rather large nurse's office.

As she moved to head towards the door Hirako Shinji entered the room. "Nuuuurse Unohana!" He whined.

She looked sideways at the odd mouthed student. "Yes, Shinji-san?"

"My head hurts." He complained and pointed to his head.

"Maybe it's from that hat being too tight around your head." She tsked at him. "You know hats aren't allowed at school."

He shrugged. "You're the only one who ever says anythin'. Now can ya do somethin' about my head?"

She shook her head and walked to him and raised her hand putting two fingers against his temple. He closed his eyes as he felt her power seep through his head. "There, all better." She stated and went back to her work.

Shinji sighed. "Can I stay for awhile? I don't feel like going back to class."

Unohana shook her head at him, dismissing the idea. "Go back to class Hirako-san."

"But Retsu-Chichi…" He whined to the woman who had become like a grandmother to him.

She shot him a look. "Class, now."

"Fine." He said dejected. He left her office and walked back across the school to his technological science class.

Just as he opened the door, Urahara Kisuke-Sensei was showing the class a computer simulation of what their next creation would do. He stood in the front of the classroom where the door was. All of the desks faced the back and on the screen a purplish translucent field appeared around a simulated person, the numbers on the side showing that it was 15 feet in diameter and 15 feet in height.

"It's charged with negative spirit particles." Urahara explained. "It should be able to absorb positive particles and convert them to negative. Because of this all kido attacks are blocked and all zanpakto lose their powers once inside." He turned an evil grin to Shinji who glared and looked away. "We'll demonstrate real quick, and since Shinji decided to miss the beginning of class he'll be helping out."

Shinji scoffed and followed the man with the hat and sandals to the back of the room. He pushed the video screen up to reveal a fairly large and entirely empty area of classroom with black and red stains on the floor and walls. "I don't have a zanpakto jackass." He said disinterestedly.

"Tch tch. Language, Hirako-San." He chided and Shinji grimaced. "Here's one you can borrow." He tossed a sword to him. They had created the fake swords in class last semester. If one infused them with their spiritual energy they would transform just like a regular zanpakto.

"Don't throw swords idiot!" Shinji shouted before taking up a fighting stance, holding the faux zanpaktou. Urahara simply sighed and shook his head dramatically. Shinji took the time to infuse his sword with spirit energy and it transformed to look like his own. Urahara was standing at ready.

"Go." Urahara said, shifting into serious fighting mode. Shinji shunpoed left and came around Urahara's side. He was easily blocked, but brought his sword down and around to slide toward Urahara's unblocked middle. Urahara was forced to jump back to avoid being hit. Shinji continued his aggressive movements forward and the two continued trading hits silently for a moment, as tension filled the room.

Then Kisuke grinned. Shinji stood away from him, watching him warily. "_Hadou 31."_ Urahara summoned the kido using a shortened version of the incantation, surprising the students of his class with how powerful it was. Shinji anticipated the attack and moved back and to the side to avoid it. Urahara then pulled a circular device on a necklace out of the inside of his shirt and pressed the center.

Shinji scoffed when the purplish field appeared around his instructor, flung his sword downwards and raised it to the side, holding it kendo style with both hands. He pushed more spiritual energy into the sword to raise its power, hoping it wouldn't be deactivated by Urahara's device. As he rushed his sensei the man just sat there with a dumb smile, his own sword already transformed back into its dormant state.

When Shinji passed through the negative field his sword untransformed. Rolling his eyes he dropped it, shunpoed forward, and planted a strong kick to the side of his instructors face. Kisuke went flying sideways not expecting the hit and smashed into the back wall of the class. The students gasped, one screamed, most sat with the jaws slack and eyes open wide. None of them would have even imagined smashing their instructor in the face.

"So really," Shinji said as he dusted himself and addressed his shocked class, "The point is, if you're going to use the thing, be prepared to really fight. If your hand-to-hand sucks, than screw it." He looked back at Kisuke and sighed. The man was still lying against the wall with his eyes closed. He shook his head and walked back to the man.

"Get the fuck up Old Man, I didn't kick you that hard." Shinji said as stood above Urahara's prone body. There was no movement from him. Shinji crouched down on his haunches. "Seriously? I know you're fine. I've hit you harder before." Still no movement. He rolled his eyes, but looked at the man with slight concern. He reached out a hand to shake the man.

Kisuke opened one eye and looked at the boy from under the rim of his hat. He smiled and grabbed his wrist. Shinji's didn't even look surprised, as he was used to the man faking it. "That hurt, Hirako-san." He said with a pout. Shinji glared. "Kiss it and make it better?" He said with a wide grin.

Shinji stood up and quickly delivered a quick kick to the man's face once more. The student's gasped again. They knew the boys were talking to one another, but couldn't hear the conversation. All they saw was Shinji kick their instructor in the face again and send him flying to the opposite wall. "Fuckin Lech." Shinji said as he walked away from the man, now completely unconcerned with his health.

Shinji sat down at his desk and immediately started to sleep, bored now that he had beaten his sensei silent. The rest of the class looked from teacher to student wondering what they were supposed to do now.

"Should we…?" Mumbled a sophomore, sounding sincerely concerned.

"Nah." Answered a bald man, sitting in the back of the class. "Leave 'im be."

"But Ikkaku-san…" questioned another of the students. "What if he's hurt…"

Ikkaku snorted. "Ha! Hirako over there likes the Old Man way too much to kill him." He dodged a razor sharp piece of paper from the briefly awake Shinji. It stuck in the wall directly behind the center of his forehead. The students ignored it as a normal occurrence. "Too slow!" He stuck his tongue at the sleeping boy. "Plus, if he's hurt, good. Deserves it."

The people in the class rolled it over in their minds before agreeing that their sarcastic, cryptic teacher did deserve to get his ass kicked every once in awhile. There was a knock on the door and it was opened slowly by a man with shoulder length silky black hair and a beautiful appearance. He peaked inside and saw the bald man in the corner and smiled. He then looked to the older man passed out in the back of the room and grinned widely. "Was it Hirako?" He avoided the pencil that was sent towards his eye from the blond who was then asleep once more.

"Your reflexes are getting better Asyegawa." Ikkaku said grinning. "He would have hit you last month."

The beautiful man flipped his hair. "I do practice, Ikkaku." He said with a pout. Then he smiled. "Anyway, they need you in the main office." Ikkaku grinned and stood. Yumichika set the pass on Urahara's desk and walked out of the room with Ikkaku.

Once they were out of the room Ikkaku had Yumichika pinned to the wall and his mouth pushing hotly against his. Yumichika struggled slightly against Ikkaku's hold but gave in when Ikkaku ground his hips into his. Yumichika separated their mouths by moving his head to the side just long enough to get out, "Madarame" huskily against Ikkaku's skin before it broke off into a quiet moan as Ikkaku bit down the exposed flesh of his pale neck. "Madarame, stop, please." He whispered out.

Ikkaku shook his head no as he continued to suck down his boyfriend's neck. "Ikkaku," Yumichika panted out. "Before we get caught, stop." Ikkaku groaned unhappily before pulling away from him. "And they actually need you in the office this time," Yumichika said straightening his outfit.

Ikkaku groaned again. "What for?" He sighed. "I figured Oderschvank just wrote you a pass to get me out of class again."

They started walking toward the office together. "No, Neliel-sama told me I couldn't take you out of Urahara-Sensei's class until next month."

Ikkaku snorted. "That's stupid."

"No it is not. You need to learn what he's teaching, it's important." Ikkaku shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend of three years, who was lecturing him as per usual. He stopped and turned to him. Yumichika looked at him confused. He picked up one hand and ran it through his silky black hair and then leaned down to leave a kiss on the shorter man's lips.

"I'll see you next period." Yumi was left stunned by the gentle gesture as Ikkaku shunpoed away. When he returned from his mind he smiled at his goofy boyfriend, then immediately was pissed as he realized Ikkaku had stopped him so he wouldn't get lectured. He moved jerkily to the window above the practice field.

He could see Kuchiki-senpai and Abarai-san half clothed and going for each others' throats.

"You'll have to do much better than that, Abarai-san." Byakuya said lightly to the flaming red head who charged at him with full force.

"You have no finesse Abarai-san! If you want to win you'll have to use some of the things I taught you!" Soi Fon-sensei, the class' instructor shouted. "And Kuchiki-san, get off the defense! You aren't supposed to be letting him wear himself out. If you don't at least try, I will fail you!"

Renji saw Byakuya's face twitch in annoyance, and his eyes slit over to Soi-Sensei. He took the opportunity to shunpo behind the man and slice his blade upwards across the man's back. He landed a strong hit on his shoulder which caused Byakuya's step to falter. Renji pressed his advantage and slashed across his senpai's back. He shot backwards to avoid the slash directed at his chest. Byakuya was faster though and got in Renji's face. His face was cold, but Renji knew him well enough to know that the slight narrowing of his eyes meant he was pissed. His sword was heading toward Renji's side.

Renji avoided it only to move into the fist aiming for his left kidney. Renji dropped with a keen of pain. Byakuya looked down at him with unsympathetic eyes. Renji's face was a mask of pain but the stubborn man still cracked a pained smirk. "Nice s-shot, Kuchiki-Senpai."

Byakuya, in an unusual move, lent his hand down to the younger student. Renji's face scrunched in confusion, but he took the hand. As soon as he had was standing Byakuya let go of Renji's hand. Renji dusted his legs off, seeing as he was shirtless.

Soi Fon-Sensei sighed before shouting, "Do you guys even pay attention to what I teach in class? It's about stealth and pressing your advantage and catching your enemy off guard and getting his weak spot. You guys are about as stealthy as Jeagerjaques-Sensei!" She passed a hand through her hair angrily. "Renji, B. Byakuya, C. Tch." She turned and the other students that were watching began to tense. She would call the next pair soon. "Maybe use what I taught you and you can have an A." Byakuya glared at Renji and moved in front of him as they walked toward the showers to clean off. Renji rolled his eyes and followed. Soi Fon called out two more names.

"Quit leering at Gingerback-kun, Jiruga-san, you're scaring her." Said a creepy voice across the room. He was facing the board and writing something in almost too pretty script but spoke to them anyway.

"Yeah! Lem'me alone!" Lilnette said to the lanky boy who looked at her like she was food. She stuck her tongue out and turned away in a huff.

"Tch. Stupid whore." Nnoitra muttered under his breath. He was nearly knocked out of his seat as a knife flew into the fabric of the bandana wrapped around his head and covering his left eye. "What the fuck!" He shouted, enraged. It didn't hurt, his eye was no longer there, but it was bullshit.

"Jiruga-san, do calm down." The instructor turned around and smiled his creepy grin, a thin lipped smile that spread from ear to ear. He looked like he was planning something devious.

"Ichimaru-Sensei, I told you you can't stab your students." Lilnette frowned at him.

"I forgot." Ichimaru said innocently. "Now class–" He began, ignoring Nnoitra's outraged screaming and death threats, only to be interrupted by the door opening. Ichimaru moved his gaze to the door, innocent look on his face once more.

The blank faced intruder surveyed the room, eyes landing on Nnoitra, still screaming about being stabbed, Lilnette, painting her toenails on Ichimaru's desk, and Ichimaru, smiling at him like nothing was wrong. His face was emotionless.

"Is there something you need Cifer-Sensei?" Ichimaru asked sweetly.

"You're disrupting my class. Please cease." He shot Nnoitra a glance and his shouting died on his lips.

"Of course." Ichimaru said with a grin. Ulquiorra left as silently as he'd entered and class resumed.

Soon the bell rung and students filled out of their classes, the day now over.

* * *

Did you like? R&R please.  
If there is a character you didn't see, but wanna see, send me a message and we'll chat about it.

kthxbai. -HS


	2. Scarlet Letter

Shorter.  
Character development and smut because I was bored. I warned ya.  
Thanks for stayin around. Thanks even more if you stay after this shitty chapter.  
It's going to be kinda... choppy. Things will connect eventually.

Enjoi.

* * *

Gotei Ch2.

Urahara licked his lips in delight at the sight in front of him. He grabbed his aching erection and gave it a few strokes before moving to the treat in front of him. He inspected closely. There were love bites, not his, scattered across the boys chest and on the inside of his thighs. He was sure that if he took a look at his back he'd find a few harsh bites there. The boy had told him how one of the others liked to be violent, and rough, and would only ever take him from behind. Not at all like himself. He loved to look into the boy's eyes as he screamed and moaned his name. He loved to watch his face as he came. He ran his hand over the boy's chest managing to glide over a pert nipple and causing the young boy to shiver.

He grabbed a hold of the boy's leaking erection and began to rub theirs together. The boy let out a gasp and snapped his eyes shut. Urahara grinned before letting out a low moan of his own. He leaned down and ran his tongue around the boy's nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He pulled at it gently before sucking harshly. The boy moaned.

"Mm, ahn~ Kisu," Ichigo moaned out. He grabbed the hand his sensei wasn't using to rub their dicks together and sucked three of his fingers into his mouth. Kisuke grinned. He switched nipples and when he felt his fingers were wet enough removed them from Ichigo's mouth and moved them to his hole. He let go of their erections and slid his hand down to hold Ichigo's legs open wider. He kissed him hotly on the mouth as he inserted one finger inside of him.

Any sounds that Ichigo would have made as Kisuke inserted the second finger inside of him and began thrusting them in and out were swallowed by his kiss. Their tongues battled and wrapped around each other in a familiar dance. When Urahara went to insert another finger into Ichigo he was stopped. Ichigo separated their mouths to pant out "Now. Fuck me now." Urahara groaned. God he was sexy.

Urahara leaned back up and took hold of his now weeping erection and lined it up with Ichigo's entrance. His gaze flicked back and forth from Ichigo's face to watching himself be devoured slowly by Ichigo's body. Ichigo let out a load moan and Kisuke became enraptured in his face. His eyes were open and glazed over in pleasure in pain. His face was flushed crimson. Once fully sheathed inside of him Urahara waited for him to adjust. He ran his down Ichigo's sides and watched as he squirmed and let out a light "Ah" as he felt the length inside of him. He was amazed as usual by how tight Ichigo was.

His began slowly. He rocked gently in and out of Ichigo. He withdrew until only his head was still inside of him and then slowly moved back in. Ichigo groaned low and pulled Kisuke down by his neck and passionately kissed him. He moaned openly into his mouth. Urahara grinned against his lips. He loved the noises this boy made.

He started snapping his hips into Ichigo and Ichigo began moaning consistently. Urahara leaned back to watch Ichigo's face. He was in bliss. Urahara loved being able to put him there. He could feel himself getting close. He began to pound deep and hard into Ichigo who cried out in pleasure. "Touch me, Kisuke!" He shouted. Kisuke groaned deeply in his throat at his name on the boy's lips. He grabbed hold of the boy and stroked him in time to his thrusts.

"Ahhhh~ Kisu, I'm gunna~!" Ichigo shouted as he came over Urahara's hand and his own stomach. Kisuke pumped a few more times before pulling out an coming all over Ichigo's stomach and moaning his name. Sated, Ichigo smiled up at Urahara hazily. Urahara smirked deviously at him before licking his hand clean and then proceeding to do the same to Ichigo's stomach. He laughed silently to himself as Ichigo squirmed under the movements of his tongue but watched his every movement. Ichigo's face was neon crimson.

Urahara smiled as he finished. Ichigo entwined his fingers with the older mans and pulled him down for a light kiss. Urahara moved to lie at Ichigo's side. As soon as he did Ichigo curled into him, wrapping his arms around Urahara's lean torso and cuddling his head into his chest. He wrapped one arm around the boy's waist and another wrapped his shoulders. His hand curled in the boy's soft orange locks.

As usual the boy fell nearly immediately asleep. Urahara covered them both with his comforter and shut his eyes, dropping a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Kisuke could remember the time that their agreement had been made.

_The door to his room opened slowly after a light knock. The final bell had rung at least ten minutes ago. Kisuke looked up expecting to see the one of his fellow educators but instead he saw one of his favorite students. His orange hair was wild, like he had been running his hands through it. Ichigo was brilliant, Kisuke knew. He had an insane grasp on all of the concepts that Urahara had been throwing at him over the past two years. He'd even helped him work out some of the kinks in the projects he planned for the students. _

_ "Uh, hey Sensei, can I talk to you?" He'd asked, already setting his school bag on the long desk in the front of his classroom. _

_ Urahara grinned creepily at him. "Are you suuure you want to be all alone with me Ichigo? The school is alllmost deserted." Ichigo wasn't unnerved. But he didn't roll his eyes like he normally did either. He smirked at Urahara instead, which immediately sparked his interest in why exactly the boy was there in the first place. _

_ "Sounds good to me." Ichigo had told him. Urahara lifted his eyebrows at his student who was now looking at him seductively. Ichigo approached him then._

_ "What exactly was it you needed to talk about, Ichigo?" He asked with a falsely innocent curiosity. He had an idea what the boy wanted. When he turned away to gaze at the grade book he'd been working on before the boy walked in he was almost positive._

_ "I want to work out a deal." Ichigo said straightforward. _

_ Kisuke hummed in his throat. "Oo, what kind of deal?" Kisuke asked with an evil grin hidden behind the fan he had just snapped open. He couldn't even fake innocence. This was something he had fantasized about for a while. Spending long nights working with a sexy little fox like Ichigo could do that to do._

_ Ichigo could see this easily going his way. "Urahara," Ichigo dared say, "you know I'm smart. You know I understand everything in this class. I've gotten above a 95 or above on all of your tests." He paused and let out a small smile. "But we both know I'm lazy."_

_ Kisuke laughed at his audacity and at the truth behind his words. "This is very true. Now what is it that you want?" He popped that evil grin again as he pierced Ichigo with his green eyes. "And what is it you're offering in return?"_

_ Ichigo wasn't shy. He never had been. He moved forward and placed a hand on Kisuke's chest. He looked Kisuke straight in the eye before moving quickly to place a searing kiss on his lips. Kisuke was having none of that and pulled the boy forward. He bit lightly on the boy's lip and their tongues twined. "I want an A, provided I keep it up with tests." _

_ "And in return I receive…?" Urahara trailed off, a sparkle in his eyes. He knew the boy had made this offer to someone before him and would make it to someone after him._

_ "My mouth, whenever you want it." Ichigo said with a smirk. He ran his tongue over his top lip seductively._

_Urahara was disappointed. He wanted more. His lips dropped into a small pout behind his fan but his eyes sparkled mischievously. "You know Ichigo, A's cost a little more than a few blowjobs. That could get you a B…" Urahara trailed off nonchalantly._

"_My body." Ichigo replied easily, grin in place. He knew that Urahara was teasing him. Ichigo wouldn't have even given Urahara the offer if he hadn't already thought about going a round or two or twenty with the attractive man with the platinum hair, devilish smile, and soul piercing eyes. He could easily handle getting an A and dealing with homework without having to fuck his teacher, but this way he got to have fun and be lazy. _

_ "It's a deal." Urahara had said. He grinned up at the boy and Ichigo had grinned at him. _

Urahara grinned at the memory. Ichigo was a little spit fire. And he hadn't been expecting at all what he would be getting from Urahara.

_Ichigo had come for their first session. Urahara had pointed to the bedroom and said he'd be right there. When he'd come in Ichigo was already strippe d and on his hands and knees. Urahara had tsk'd him. "Roll over." He'd instructed. _

_ Ichigo's face looked surprised when he rolled and he answered, "Yes Sensei." Urahara shook his head, frustrated. _

_ "No." He said simply. His button up shirt hung open and the top button of his pants were already undone. He crawled up Ichigo's body, moving between his legs. He kissed his way up Ichigo's torso. His hands were planted next to Ichigo's slim hips. He kissed up the side of his neck and caught the look of confusion on his face. He kissed below his ear and released a hot breath. He felt Ichigo shiver pleasantly. "You won't call me Sensei. Not here." He shifted his weight to one arm and moved to look into Ichigo's eyes. He softly ran his fingertips across the side of Ichigo's face and down his jaw line. He kissed him lightly. "You're my _lover _here. You'll call me Urahara or Kisuke." He kissed Ichigo again, this time passionately. _

_ Ichigo responded wonderfully, wrapping his arms around Kisuke's neck and throwing it all into the kiss. _

Kisuke remembered that night was long and wonderful, full of exploration and pleasure. He smiled. The boy learned quickly that he would be treated like a lover. He'd learned that night that Kisuke loved post-coital cuddling; he loved to give. He learned Kisuke hated when their deal was brought up during their sessions; he hated when Ichigo tried to leave before morning rose and without saying goodbye.

Warm whiskey brown eyes blinked open beneath him and looked up at him. "What the hell are you doing still awake?" Ichigo murmured, starting to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Thinking about you." Urahara answered honestly, brushing a piece of Ichigo's hair out of his face.

"Don't waste your time thinking about me Old Man. Go the fuck asleep." He murmured in false anger. He cuddled closer into Urahara's chest.

Urahara laughed softly to himself before wrapping his arms tighter around Ichigo and letting himself drift off to sleep.

...

Urahara walked around the classroom, watching as his students worked to construct the device he'd taught them about yesterday. He always allowed them the chance to build whatever device he'd made without his explicit instruction first. If they could they would get 50 extra bonus points and be excused from class until the next lesson. Many of the students were confused and had no idea, but all of them attempted. They talked and worked in groups and he would look over their shoulders. Smalls 'tsk's or 'mhmm's being the only responses he gave to how they were doing.

He walked by Ikkaku Madarame and rolled his eyes before harshly tsking at the mess he had created in front of him. Ikkaku hearing this groaned, and started to take apart everything he had done thus far. It was unusual for any of the students to perfect the devices before he gave instructions but he'd always thought it was part of the learning process to let them try it out first.

He walked by a certain blonde who had fallen asleep on his work desk. His arms were folded beneath his head and he snored lightly, just loud enough to be heard if you were right next to him. Kisuke allowed a small smile at how cute the blonde was. For a moment he let his eyes rove down the boy's form: from his slender but commanding shoulders, his lean long torso, his nice ass, his mile long muscular and thin legs. Back to his hair, his gorgeous blonde hair. Urahara missed when Shinji had had his long hair. It had fallen straight down his back and surrounded him beautifully. He'd always wanted to twirl his fingers in it and regretted constantly that he didn't have the chance.

He finally jabbed his fan into his student's back. Shinji swatted at him and cursed. "Fuck you Old Man." He'd said calmly. Urahara noted he'd been spending too much time around Ichigo.

"Are you not even going to try Hirako-san?" He asked and then adding all the false hurt he could into his voice said, "It wounds me that you find my class not worth staying awake during,"

"Oh shut up." Shinji, now fully awake stretched his arms above his head. He let out a loud yawn before clicking the button on the device he held in his hand. A translucent purplish barrier surrounded them. Urahara took note of the fact that its diameter was at least fifteen feet larger than his. "I gave it a little bit extra," Shinji explained. "This mean I'm good until next lesson?"

Urahara felt the urge to tell him no—to tell him that it wasn't exactly what he'd made so it wasn't good enough—then he remembered he wasn't a child and grinned at the blonde.

"I know you're very much in a rush to leave Hirako-san, so yes." He paused, looking considering at Shinji. "But you could stay and help the other students. Or you could stay and show me how exactly you enlarged the diameter," He saw the refusal brewing in Shinji's eyes and added a, "ten extra credit, either way."

Shinji turned his head to scan the room, but also caught the slight hopeful gleam in his Sensei's eyes. "I've got nothing to do, but I'm sure as hell not helping these idiots." Shinji told the man.

Urahara's eyes smiled at him above his now open fan. "Well well. Sociable as usual, Hirako-san!" he chirped happily. Shinji rolled his eyes and stood, then followed the man to his long work desk.

* * *

Toldja. Short.  
R&R.

[Oh and since I'm sure some of you are like, wtf, Ichi's a douche. I'll do some Ichi-centric next Chap.]

kthxbai -HS


End file.
